


The Quickening

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: We exist in a place between always and never. Between ribs, words between words. We exist in a riverbed, the rocks that break the current.





	The Quickening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's your favorite goblin here back on her bullshit. This story only has light pining but is basically just porn. The summary is part of a poem I wrote. <3
> 
> As with most of my fics, Peter's age is up to you. Reader's choice.

Too much was not enough. Peter was overwhelmed and consumed by this charming man and he needed more, he needed infinity. He wanted this dark knight to reach into his very being, to play with his insides and make a home for himself there. He coveted.

“That’s it, angel baby. Move just like that for me.”

Peter would do more than that. Peter would take Tony deep inside his body, he would align the stars if that’s what it would take to bring this charming man over the edge. He smoothed his hands over Tony’s chest and rolled his hips.

“Is this how you like it, Mr. Stark?” 

He rolled his hips again before he began to lift himself up and down, clenching around Tony to bring the man further and further to climax. Peter wanted Tony to fill him, to paint him into whatever image he would like. 

“Yes, honey. You’re so good, feel so perfect. Show Daddy what you got.”

Peter shivered. Tony had a way of pressing all the right buttons to cause Peter’s heart to race, to a beat impossibly fast. A quickening.

“Mr. Stark...Daddy...please?” 

Whining tended to get Peter what he wanted, in and out of bed. If only he could fuss his way into this charming man’s heart. Tony bewitched him with his sly grin and quick wit, his eyelashes even. Those beautiful eyes could get Peter to walk off the very tower they’re in; he would gladly throw himself off and out of Tony’s throne room if it would make the man turn his way. Peter wanted nothing more than to kiss his king’s crow’s feet and worship laugh lines.

With a huff, Tony flipped them, grinding into Peter, the boy’s cock smearing pre-cum on their stomachs. Peter whimpered, scrambling to find purchase, something to keep him from getting lost in the haze, whether it be breadcrumbs, issues, or unspoken sentiments. The space between them was too far, a chasm. Peter couldn’t have that, so he pulled Tony down to kiss him, all teeth and tongue and spit. Tony licked into his mouth and started a sensual rhythm, slow and sticky like molasses. 

“Oh…”

“That’s it, baby. Easy now.”

Peter’s head lolled back onto the feather pillow as he let himself be consumed, his body a feast, his body a tabernacle. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, hoping to pull him in deeper and deeper until they were one, until the chasm closed and swallowed them whole. Like an earthquake, like quicksand.

“Such a sweet boy…”

The boy moaned in response, a high pitched whine torn from his throat as Tony found that sweet spot inside him.

“Hold tight, baby. Daddy’s got you.”

Tony always had him. He had Peter’s back. He had Peter’s heart. He had Peter melting into the bed.

His body was burning, his orgasm creeping through him like lava, hot and slow. Peter cried out as Tony wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking lightly three times before Peter came between them.

“Good boy.”

The praise lit Peter up from the inside like a firework, sparks flying and synapses firing. If only, if only, if only.

“Mr. Stark...please…”

“You know I’ll give you want you want.”

Tony pulled out of his body and Peter blushed at the sloppy sound it made. He untangled their bodies before he scooted up towards Peter’s face.

“Let me see that pretty tongue, gorgeous. Such a pretty boy, fuck.”

Tony was stroking himself, his pace quick until he came, strings of pearls painting Peter’s cheeks and mouth. Tony reached down and swiped some cum off Peter’s face, petting Peter’s tongue with his fingers. The boy sucked on them, massaging them with him tongue and hollowing his cheeks.

With a huff, Tony pulls his fingers from Peter’s mouth and leans down to kiss him, his clean hand resting on Peter’s throat.

“Shower and Netflix?”

Peter would do whatever Tony asked of him. He would pull a trigger. He would stay or go. He took a deep breath, the bubble of intimacy popping as they went from lovers to something in-between yes and no. Back to liminal space. 

“Yeah, something like that.”

Anything at all. He loved Tony from his gray hairs to his palms to his eyelashes even. Peter knew this to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please validate me and leave kudos or a comment. You can find me on Tumblr as valiantthewriter. Feel free to send prompts, asks, or hate mail <3


End file.
